I'm Really Glad, Yoh
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: Funny how fate works for a two certain stranger to meet and fall in love but would create any possible events that will separate them, forever. YxA. Please R&R :P


**I'm really Glad, Yoh  
**By: Stupiak Kitty

* * *

**A/N:** This is a short story introducing Yoh and Anna that was inspired by a certain song that keeps bugging me for months. The song entitled: **Sakura anata ni deatta yokatta.**  
And, this story as usual… is tragic. I love tragic, you know? :3 and I made this when I was writing my main story and there's no idea coming out of my mind then suddenly, I unconsciously hum the song and a certain thought entered my mind: "Since it's tragic, I should try writing this!" hehehe. This story was based from the song's MV. :3

ANNA IS OOC! I warn you. I made her like that so the flow of the story could fit. XD

The italics are the lyrics but it seems like Anna's thought. XD Italics with """ is Yoh's thought. I hope you like this as much as I do.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything; the characters and the song "**Sakura anata ni deatta yokatta"**

On with the story!

* * *

-Stupiak – Kitty -

* * *

_Yoh… I'm really glad that I could meet you… _

A young man with messy brunette hair, with a face of a man that has not been cleaned and shaved for a year, and is wearing a black tuxedo was walking around the busy street of Tokyo.  
Some people who've noticed him tries to avoid him, the vendor at a certain shop looked at him with disgust. He just walked. He never cared even if they consider him as garbage. Never cared even if they were already familiar with him for he was like this for the past six years, walking like he never cared. That's right. He never cared about anything else. He just walked, with his right hands inside his pockets, and his left hand was clearly holding a bouquet of flowers. Particularly; Lilacs.

He continued to walk almost wobbly while recalling a certain part where he used to be laid-back, to be smiling, to be happy…  
_I am really, really glad…_

He felt dozen of tears trying to escape his eyes. He tried to prevent it but a certain teardrop escapes from his left eyes. He felt it and it all comes bursting.  
But he continued to walk, ignoring the tears as he tries to suppress a sob. "_A-anna. I…I missed you._" He thought.  
_It's alright, don't cry anymore. I am the wind that is wrapping you._

He walked slowly, until he stops at a certain store. The part where he first saw her, smiling at him tenderly. _"I… I w-want to see y-you again."  
Thank you. I always love you. I am the star that keeps watching over you._

* * *

A thirteen year old boy was trying as hard as he can to find a safer place to stay for the meantime as drops of rain keeps piercing his head and body.  
He ran past a damp lamp post, hoping to find a 24 hour store for him to stay but apparently, there was none.  
_Cherry blossoms are falling on the path where we always walk…  
_  
He tried searching for an hour, but as the night approaches, he still failed._  
It's falling on the river where we always play…_

Protecting his head with the heavy raindrops, he decided to stay at a store with a plastic slates that was not good enough to protect him from the tough rain. But it was helpful than finding none.  
_Although we can't meet anymore, although it's lonely, I am alright._

He glanced sideward as he felt someone on his left. And he was stunned to see a girl with long blonde hair was trying to get rid of the rain, as well._  
_She noticed him and looked at the boy while sweeping off the pats of rain on her shoulder. She smiled at him._  
I am glad to be born. I am really glad…_

And that was the reason why he had fallen for her.  
_I'm glad that I could meet you._

* * *

He stopped there, staring at the store. He never saw it opens, or with people inside it. It was always locked. The automatic steel door was still there. Just like then…  
_I couldn't be here anymore. I had to go. I'm really sorry._

And then he unconsciously looked at a certain object just beside the store.  
_I had to go to a far place by myself._

Making his heart stopped a bit as it started to feel like it was twisting, he caress his chest as the tears he still tries to preclude keeps flowing.  
_I'm really sorry... I couldn't be by your side anymore._

* * *

He blushed the moment he saw the rarest smile that he never had seen until now. Ignoring the blush, he smiled sheepishly.  
They stayed there as they wait for the heavy rain to stop. The brunette boy looked at the blonde girl shyly. And then he saw the tenderest smile again.

"Mitte." She said suddenly, while pointing something above him. Curious of it, he looked lazily and then it caught his breathe.

And there, a thin tree of a Cherry Blossom was standing there, trying to protect itself from raindrops but the rain made its branch sway forcefully. But it stayed still.  
He looked at the blonde girl when he noticed him approaching the tree.  
_There, the sky where cherry blossoms dance._

"Yame, its rain…" His voice trailed off as he saw her picking a certain petal from the floor.

"You know…" She started. "I loved hana since I was little." And then she smiled again.  
_If you close your eyes, I'm in your heart._

Seeing her smile melts his heart in a very certain way. "Especially lilacs."

* * *

He bowed his head, trying to block the past. He decided to walk; to walk back at his apartment. He kept walking slowly until he reached a certain block.  
_I couldn't be here anymore. I had to go. I'm really sorry.  
_  
He stares at it and a particular pain that keeps bothering his chest comes again. He winced as the pain on his heart became immense.  
It was like twisting his heart forcefully, making his breathing hard. And then he decided.  
_I had to go to a far place by myself.  
_  
He bent his knee and then he cried. He cried his pain out. He cried until his throat aches. He cried as the memories of the past keeps showing inside his mind.  
_I'm really sorry... I couldn't be by your side anymore._

* * *

_From the sound of your carefree steps in the afternoon where I waited for you to come home, I knew your happiest time…_

A brunette boy was preparing the ingredients he has to cook for today's dinner. He opened the fridge to search for salmon but he stops as he heard something at his back. _  
From the things that you told me, everyday things, various things, I also know your saddest time…_

He saw his soon-to-be wife started preparing the spices. He smiled tenderly before he approached her by hugging her at the back.  
_The voice that calls my name, the arm that holds me tight, that warmth…  
_  
"Anna." He started. "You shouldn't be moving and start resting. You know it's bad for…"

"Yoh." The girl said dangerously. "Put your hands off me or I'll _cut_ the reason why I am like this."  
_Although I can't touch it anymore, I won't forget about it. I am happy for it..._

The boy smiled awkwardly before complying.  
"Gomen, ne." He stated before allowing his wife to cut onions.

He sighed happily. It's been years since they've known each other. And they've been together since the first day they have known each other.  
And now that it was their fifth anniversary, he decided to make a special menu for her. But, since Anna was having mood swings, he couldn't disobey her or he would be in hell this instant.

For the five years of knowing her, he already knew the real attitude of the thirteen year old girl he had knew back then. But that was okay for him. It was totally okay.

"Cause I really love you." He mumbled unconsciously making his fiancée looked at him, eyes throwing daggers.  
_I am glad to be born. I'm really glad.  
_  
He smiled sheepishly before scratching the back of his head. "I..I l-love you, Anna."

She furrowed her brow before she let go of the knife. And then, she removed her pink apron and approaches the sliding door.  
He looked at him, nervous. "A-anna-

"I'm going to buy olive oil. There's no olive oil left." She said but then she stopped and looked at him suddenly.  
He was dumfounded as he saw his fiancée smiling at him tenderly, again.

"I…I love you too, Yoh." She said slowly before approaching the sliding door and went outside to buy the thing.  
_I'm glad that I could meet you…_

He smiled gently. He really loved that girl.  
He started to chop the onion but he stops as he heard a certain car screech. _  
Really, really glad…_

Frowning, he decided to see what happened; hoping that Anna was perfectly safe.

As he went outside, he saw a grey car stopping at the corner block. While a blonde girl was lying still at the other corner. Lying with her own blood._  
It's alright. I'm here. I am the spring, the sky that holds you._

"ANNNNNA!" he ran towards the girl as he tried to call someone for help.  
_Thank you. I always love you. I am the bird that keeps singing for you._

* * *

"A-anna." He mumbled as he allowed himself to cry.  
The past memories were still hurting him. Like it happened yesterday. It was hurting him like hell.  
_It's alright. Try to smile. I am the flower that is on your fingertips._

Sobbing, he tried to stand while wiping the tears that were blocking his eyes. And then, he walked towards the block slowly… Slowly until he reached it.  
And then he placed the flower at the very corner of the block.

The exact same place where she died.

_"I missed you… so much."  
Thank you. I always love you. I am the love that is inside your heart._

Then he stepped back and started to walk back at the place where he first met her.  
_It's alright, don't cry anymore. I am the wind that is wrapping you._

He stared at it for the minute. The store was still closed. And then he slowly ambled towards it. And then, he stood still.  
He remained at the exact place where he stood then. The moment that he had first saw her tender smile.  
_Thank you. I always love you. I am the star that keeps watching over you._

* * *

A kid was running at the same place and then it stood right next at the man. Yoh noticed it and he looked at him.  
_I am glad to be born…  
_  
_"Same hair… Same eyes…" _

And then it smiled. "Daddy."  
_I'm glad that I could meet you._

_"Same… smile…"_

He smiled back before grabbing the small hand of the kid. "Let's go home, Hana."  
_I'm really… really glad, Yoh.  
_

_

* * *

END_ - Stupiak - Kitty -

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **This story made me cry. Seriously. I'm wiping my tears right now. Please read and comment. I love this story. =(( Search the MV of the song, if you want :)

Stupiak Kitty  
©2011 All Rights Reserved.


End file.
